1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In a facsimile apparatus, a plurality of operation parameters are set and stored in an internal memory device of the facsimile apparatus. Here, the operation parameter is a numerical value indicating various kinds of operation modes and operation conditions of the facsimile apparatus. For example, such operation parameters includes a parameter indicating a transmitting level of the image data, a parameter indicating a receiving level of the image data, and a parameter indicating various kinds of image quality modes such as a standard mode, and a fine mode which is to be selected in case that the characters of the original to be transmitted by the facsimile operation are fine or small when they are read.
In this kind of facsimile apparatus, the above-mentioned operation parameters are displayed or printed out by means of a display device or a printing device equipped in the facsimile apparatus, so that the user can be aware of the operation parameters currently set in the facsimile apparatus.
In the above-mentioned facsimile apparatus, however, the operation parameters can be displayed or printed out only at the site of the user using the pertinent facsimile apparatus. In other words, the operation parameters cannot be known at the site of the opponent party i.e. the other facsimile apparatus, with which the facsimile communication is to be established. Accordingly, the facsimile communication may fail or result in a very poor image transmission because the operation conditions or the operation modes of the two facsimile apparatuses are not matched or relatively properly set, which is the great problem of this kind of facsimile apparatus.
To overcome this problem, it may be proposed that the operation parameters are coded and transmitted to the opponent party along with the ordinary facsimile communication. However in this case, the structure of the facsimile apparatuses and the manner of the communication would be quite complicated.
As the information to indicate the operation condition of the facsimile apparatuses communicated with each other, the information as for the receiving level of the image data at the facsimile apparatus on the receiving side, is especially important from a view point of the outputted image quality on the receiving side. Thus, there is a facsimile apparatus which has a function to detect the receiving level of the image data, and displays or prints out the detected receiving level on the display or by the printer, so that the user at the receiving side can be aware of the receiving level. However in this case, since the display or print-out of the receiving level of the image is performed only at the facsimile apparatus on the receiving side, the user at the transmitting side has to call up the opponent party after the facsimile transmission and ask the opponent party about the receiving level, in order to check the receiving level of the image at the receiving side.